Is a Dragon's Heart of Ice or Fire?
by Terra Sorcerer
Summary: The dragon Kingdom of Roosterteeth has a problem when they discover another kingdom as well as a painting that just appears over night and a possible fugitive who they rescue. But the question is. Why does the painting show a dragon that should have died thousands of years ago in a war against a god? This is Roosterteeth/achievement hunter Contains Mavin BTW
1. Chapter 1

**I am pretty sure I came up with this after being dehydrated from band camp :/ Hope it isn't that bad.**

* * *

The dark green scales that cascaded down the dragon's body reminded all those in his small kingdom that he was the king. It wasn't long ago when the council, led by a dragon who was named Burnie, nominated him as the king when they decided to move into this land. He assigned those closest to him to help him explore the land not too long ago.

These dragons consisted of:

Micheal, a brown fire breathing dragon.

Ryan, a red and black dragon that breathed lighting.

Jack, a blue dragon who breathed water.

Ray, a bright red dragon who does not breathe any element but relies on his skills in fighting.

Though everyone in the kingdom the council named RoosterTeeth (They all drank too much mead that day) had moved in. King Geoff felt like something was amiss, someone was missing. The throne room was warm due to the fact that he was a fire dragon. Geoff looked around, taking note of the depictions of all types of dragons.

Fire dragons are the newest in the chain. They are ill tempered, with the exception of Geoff. They tend to only fall in love unless they are absolutely sure they can live their lives with that one dragon. They are dangerous when messed with, though they can be taught to be kind.

Lightning dragons tend to be unpredictable. No one can tell when or where they will strike. They are fast and if given too much power, they may fall into madness if not guided by an adviser. It is ill advised to do something terrible to one's family. In legends they were known for taking out the eyes of those who harmed who they love.

Water dragons are calm but like an ocean in a storm, they can be deadly. They breathe water with so much power that it can break through solid rock. They have to drink a lot of water to be able to do this. So they mostly save the strong bursts of water for emergencies. They possess logic and are hardworking, they surprisingly love building caves with their jets of water. So they provide the homes for most dragons.

Fighting dragons cannot breathe any element. They do have a seemingly endless amount of spikes they can shoot from their tail to hit the enemy. Though it take five seconds for a new round of spikes to form on the tail. They are just as fast as lightning dragons but tend to be more on the comedic side. They are known for doing dumb stuff and shouting YOLO once they do it. No one really understands why they do this, but no one questions it.

The last painting that caught the King's eye was an ice dragon. That was not their yesterday. Ice dragons were extinct for so long at that point that many believe they only existed in dreams and legends. They were the strongest. In the legend when the first (and strongest) fire dragon fought an ice dragon. The ice froze the fire, then melted it. The fire dragon was forced to bow down. It is said that they went extinct fighting off the god named Carcin. Carcin was going to give the universe a disease named Cancer. The ice dragons killed Carcin, preventing the disease, but sadly died in the process. The painting was all in green, gold, and ice blue.

Micheal ran into the room, his wings closed tightly on his back, making it easier for him to run.

"Geoff, some fucker wants to speak to you." Geoff let the dragon in. He was a purple-ish color.

"Geoff, we need to talk."

"That is what you came here for."

"My name is Joel, I used to be part of the kingdom until I started seeing visions, then I was forced to leave."

"Joel! Glad you came back!" Geoff ran to the other dragon and smiled.

"Yes, I came to warn you about the kings."

Geoff tilted his head and Joel took this as a sign to continue.

"You are known as The First king. There will be more. The Mad, The Red, The Righteous, The Trickster, and The Just. First, you will meet a dragon who will not be able to fly even though he is an adult. Ask him why and he will say he had no parents. Take him in, make him part of your inner ring. Then when the time for you to step down comes, create an object known as the Golden Tower. The man you take in will name it the Tower of Pimps. You will put them through tests and the first one to make that tower and kill you will become king. You will be reincarnated by the Tower. This cycle will continue."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that you need to know this."

"I will take your word for it, Joel. Are you staying?"

"Yes, I have stopped seeing these visions a month ago."

Geoff called Jack in and Jack took Joel to his new home.

The painting had a dragon that looked ancient. But he was depicted using a newer fighting technique…

_Who painted this? _Geoff pondered.

His wife came in. Next to her was his child. The child was still small enough to be cradled in his tail.

"Millie, you are growing more and more each day." He purred out. Griffon smiled at this moment. Her scales had designs that looked like they were painted in, well so did Geoff's. It was moments like this that makes Geoff happy he didn't turn down the offer of being King. Then this moment was ruined by Jack running in, without Joel. He had his armor on, he was also carrying the diamond armor Geoff uses.

"Someone is being chased through the northern border, they are getting too close for comfort, and the border patrol couldn't stop them." Geoff didn't need to hear another word. He slipped into his armor and took off, once in the air Micheal, Ray, Ryan, and Jack joined him. His wings were strong enough to keep him up with this armor on. Ray was in his usual gold armor, which would suck if Jack had not forged it. Ryan was in pure iron armor. Micheal on the other hand had chainmail armor. Jack had armor like Ryan's, pure iron. They moved quickly, going to the northern border. The sun that was setting allowed them to see the enemies. They were chasing a dragon who was on foot, breathing fire, lightning, and water down on the dragon. The dragon didn't have the spiked on his tail like a fighting dragon. This meant he could breathe some sort of element.

"Ryan! Go look big, go see if you can scare them away without a fight, we will be behind you approaching from above!" Ryan smiles at Geoff's command. Ryan flew forwards. His wings were fully spread out now. The bloodstains from his past enemies still covered his wings. He held back his breath until sparks were falling out of his mouth. Then he released it.

The blast filled the air with electricity. Every dragon, including Ryan's own friends, flinched when they got a taste of the raw power that he just dispelled. The dragons didn't back down. They rushed to attack him. Ryan may be quick, but his power lies in his breath, not his raw strength. They were closing in before his breath had come back. Jack dived down and tackled the dragon who was closest to Ryan. Micheal challenged the lighting dragon who was trying to get close to Jack. His only piece of armor that wasn't chainmail was his helmet. It was a gift from Geoff, iron with two spikes that looked like fangs. These were on his mouth so his bites were deadly. The lightning dragon was trying to shake off Micheal. The water dragon slipped through the defenses and landed directly in front of the ice blue dragon. The water dragon roared and the ice blue dragon roared back. It wasn't nearly as strong as his opponents but it was enough. The water dragon blasted water at the blue dragon. The blue dragon just barely avoided the blast. Ryan descended on the water dragon, pulling him up into the air. Geoff flew besides the dragon that was running. Geoff knew it was dangerous to fly this close to the ground without paying attention.

"Fool. Move your wings and FLY for fucks sake."

"I can't!" His accent made it clear that he wasn't from around here.

"Why!?"

"I was never taught, I had no parents to teach me!" The dragon was out of breath. He was panting and was starting to slow down.

_Shit, did Joel really see this happening? _Geoff thought. Geoff remembered how his father taught him. He took him into the air and once he started flapping his wings correctly he let go of him.

Geoff did just that, only the young dragon's instincts took over immediately. Geoff let go, but the young dragon couldn't support himself and fell to the ground. He was about to try again when he felt himself being pulled away. Geoff turned and breathed fire at the dragon who grabbed him. They both crashed into the ground. Geoff saw that the other dragon had diamond armor as well.

"HAULT THE BATTLE." The dragon called, the enemies stopped fighting. His breath was ragged but he commanded his friends to stop fighting.

"Why are you on _our _land?" Geoff questioned. Keeping as much as a level head he could. The other dragon smiled.

"Ah, I apologize, I did not realize a new kingdom has made its home on these old plains."

"And mountains." Geoff used his tail to point to the mountains that stood tall in the background

"This may be your land, but _he_," the other King pointed to the blue dragon. "Is our fugitive."

"Now he is ours, he is on our land and is no longer held to _your_ laws." Geoff spread out his wings a bit, showing he was protecting the smaller dragon.

"He is our fugitive! Hand him over!" The King growled.

"What crimes has he committed?"

"None that worry you."

"Then he will stay with us, may I remind you that you are on my kingdom's land, and I expect you to leave. I could kill you here and now for trespassing and for attacking my border patrol."

"Fine, but may you be reminded that my kingdom is made of strong and united dragons, make a mistake like this again, and your kingdom will be in ashes, flooded, then have lightning killing those you love." The King growled.

"What is your name?"

"Domus Adhæsit" he growled before taking off. His soldiers launched one last blast at the young dragon before fading off into the distance.

"What's your name?" Michael asks the young dragon.

"Gavin, Gavin Free."

"Well Gavin, welcome to the family."

"If he is a fugitive than he should be kept in the prison." Jack argued looking at Ray.

"YOLO Jack, you need to learn to live by that."

"And get the kingdom destroyed?"

"YOLO" Ray said and Jack groaned.

"I never committed a bloody crime. The man just hates me because I can't breathe an element or fight with my bloody claws!" Gavin cried out in defense. His green eyes were filled with fear. His scales were an ice blue but had green and gold that was visible once the adrenalin was out of the dragons' systems.

"I say he stays with us." Geoff declares, taking Gavin under his wings. "Ray, Michael I will be attending an emergency council meeting tomorrow, you two will be in charge of teaching Gavin how to fly." Gavin smiled at the thought of being able to fly. He had seen birds fly, but never thought that his wings could carry him like the wings of an eagle."

Geoff carry's Gavin to his home. Gavin will be staying with Geoff. Since Gavin is relatively small for a dragon of his age. How did they know his age? Well they can estimate based on his roar, so they assumed he was around 50 years old, which isn't that old in dragon times. Geoff is about 100 years old, and even that is considered young. Gavin fell asleep on the flight home.

Once they got to Geoff's home, Geoff dropped Gavin onto the pile of pelts he collects from his kills. And explains to Griffon what happened.

He is very lucky to still have his scales where they should be.

* * *

**Yeah, that just happened, anyway comment and give me some advice because fuck me sideways if this is going to go well.**

**Until next Time**

**-TerraSorcerer**


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin woke up on a pile of deer and goat pelts. He was scared since he woke up in a stranger's home. No, scratch that. He woke up in a _king's_ home. Gavin stretched his wings. Today he was supposed to learn how to fly. Today he was supposed to take off and show the world what he is made of, but how could he show the world his talent if he didn't have any. He couldn't fight in any way. His voice sounded like cracking ice when he sang. And cracking ice does not sound good, it's better than clanging steel, but still. Before he really even knew what was happening a small green dragon tackled him. Well it she was more of a child. She breathed out puffs of smoke. Great, even a child has more talent than Gavin Free. Gavin decided to entertain the young child and flop dramatically on to his back.

"Oh, I am dying, someone save me! The beast has got me!" He breathed out dramatically. He then played dead.

"Mister, are you okay? Oh no, did I hurt you?"

"He's fine, he is being dramatic." Geoff strode into the room, his muscles tense at the sight of Millie and Gavin playing.

"Oh, hello, er… Geoff was it?"

"Yes." Griffon joined the scene.

"Bloody hell! You have a whole family Geoff! Hello ma'am my name is Gavin Free." He offered one of his front feet to Griffon. Griffon looked confused. He was balancing on three legs and offering his foot to her!

"Oh, my name is Griffon."

"I guess you don't know what this is, so I know not to do that here!" Gavin smiled wide. His green eyes lit up as he noticed the tension in the room drop. Geoff laughed at Gavin and told him that he better get used to living around here if he is to thrive like everyone else.

"Dropping that accent might help." Geoff said.

"I can't. I was born with it."

"Where were you born?" Geoff said.

"I can't locate it on a map, but I can tell you it was in a really cold cave."

"I guess you never being around anyone would explain why you never found out what your breath is." Griffon suggested.

"How do you even find out?"

"Well it happens when you are around that element. Geoff says he got his from being trapped in a burning forest. I found out I was a fighting dragon when I fought a gryphon. He attacked me when I was hunting. Millie found hers when she saw Geoff practicing his fire breathing in the courtyard."

"Oh, well I guess that would explain it."

A large roar came from outside. It was so loud Gavin is surprised the cave doesn't collapse in on itself.

"I got to go. Go find Michael and Ray, they will teach you how to fly." Geoff ran out of the cave and took off. Millie smiled and used her tail to wave. Griffon said that go to the middle of the kingdom, she said he would know it once he saw it. Gavin began the walk outside the cave.

What he saw took his breath away. The mountains seemed to circle around this one area. This cave was only on the side. In the middle was a busy market, but that surrounded a silver and green perch that a dragon could sit on. Almost a watching place for when a king wanted to see his kingdom. Dragons milled around, dragging their kills and one who looked like the lightning dragon that helped save him yesterday was herding his cow…

It was going to be a long walk since he can't fly. It went by faster than Gavin thought it would. He saw the dragons laughing. Then Gavin bumped into a brown dragon.

"Watch where you're going shitmu- Oh! Glad you could make it fuckface, ready for lessons." Gavin recognized Michael. He gave Michael his biggest smile.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?!"

Ray joined them, they began walking. They reached a hilly place and Michael and Ray began directing him on the basics. How he should bend his wings while flapping, they should almost kiss each other. How he should remain calm. How to keep from being knocked down by the wind. Eventually he got to try it on his own. He flapped his wings, using the flaps on his tails to help when needed. Gavin closed his eyes. He was scared that he would fall and hit the ground. Then Michael would laugh at him.

"Bro look down." Ray said. Gavin opened his eyes and laughed.

Gavin Free was _flying_. Sloppily, albeit, but still flying. His wings were getting weak, but the ache was worth the exhilarating feeling of being in the air. Gavin roared. He scared the birds from the trees and rabbits from the grass. Ray cheered him on, while Michael prepared to catch Gavin in the case he fell.

"You should feel what your element is in your chest when you are like this. I get a hot fire licking through my fucking stomach. Ray just gets a fucking happy feeling. What do you feel?"

Gavin didn't know how to explain it. He felt a prickling energy in his chest. He lands as gracefully as possible, which is good for a first try at landing. Ray used his tail to pat Gavin on the back. He told Gavin that they would take a break and everyone agreed with this idea. Michael came back dragging a deer, he used his fire to cook the meat, that is, until Gavin stopped him. Gavin ate his portion raw. He was used to eating raw meat since he couldn't cook it himself. Gavin didn't mind the looks of disbelief they gave him as he ate. He had gotten used to it. Travelers he came across found him disgusting. After a while the young dragon learned that some people just don't live by his ways. In fact he didn't know he had his own ways, it was instinctual for him. He was surprised that people cooked their food when he first saw it, than one dragon taught him about the ways that they eat. Gavin didn't stay with that dragon for long.

"So lllllllleeeeeetttttsssss fly!" Ray took off. Michael followed, stopping and telling him to follow. Gavin thought that they might be taking him somewhere scary.

"What did you feel when you were flying?" Ray asked as Gavin was getting into the air.

"Energy, just pure energy."

"Ryan would be best to deal with you then." Michael looked at Ray.

"Maybe we could take him into that storm that is coming through."

"YOLO Right?" Gavin said cautiously.

"Hell yes! I told you I would rub off on the little guy."

"I don't think that is for the best." Michael commented.

They did take Gavin into a thunderstorm. He had trouble flying, but Michael and Ray helped keep him in place by flying by his side.

The lightning shot down to the earth with great intensity. Gavin felt the prickling in his chest, but it felt less endearing. It felt like it was trying to pull him away.

"You know, before he left, my father was so intent on me being a breathing dragon. He never checked for lightning, so he took me into a storm like this. I got mad and fought him." Ray said.

"Where is he now?" Gavin asked, Michael expected Ray to kill Gavin right there, but because Gavin didn't have parents, the question isn't off limits to him.

"Fuck should I know. Why should I care? He left me and my mother. Still want to kill him, but it would take too much time hunting him down."

Gavin nodded. He watched the lightning. Then he tried something.

He tried breathing it.

It didn't work. At all. He looked like an idiot, but thank the gods that the other two didn't comment.

"Let's land." Ray dived towards the ground. Gavin and Michael followed suit. Gavin's landing was clumsier than his first, probably because he was going in too fast and fell on his face. His snout always was a bit big

Ray joked about how Gavin might need armor if he decided to join them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you go into Geoff's inner ranks you are bound to get in a fight at one point." Ray walked around Gavin.

"I heard that Jack wants to try out emerald armor, it would fit him." Ray said once he was finished examining Gavin.

"Yeah, match his eyes," Michael mocked "When did you become a fucking fashion expert, or were you like that all along but too afraid to tell us about your shitty secret?"

"Michael, I was always the most fashionable of our group, haven't you noticed."

"Lads, aren't we staying around too long." Gavin watched as the sun set in the horizon.

"We're dragons, nothing will fuck with us." Michael commented.

"I don't know… have they found that border patrol?" Ray tried to change the subject because he heard a rustling by a forest that bordered the plains.

"No, why?" Michael was cut off by the four dragons that dragged themselves from the forest.

"Can you guys help us get home?" The coal black one commented.

"Monty!" Ray called out.

"You're forgetting me." A tan dragon commented.

"'Sup Caleb."

"Lindsay!" Michael ran to the black and white dragon (She sort of had a penguin like pattern)

"Who's the new guy?" The last dragon asked. She was a light yellow.

"Oh, Barbara, this is Gavin." Ray introduced Gavin.

"We thought you were all dead." Michael exclaimed.

"Well those fuckers gave us one hell of a fight." Caleb spat, obviously angry at the fact that he lost this battle.

"You'll get them next time, but let's go home before Geoff gets concerned about Gavin." Gavin was happy that Ray wanted to fly again. He took off and followed their lead. The four other dragons were having trouble flying. Their wings were probably injured.

Gavin did a little aileron roll in the air (IT IS NOT A BARREL ROLE). He smiled and laughed. But all good things come to an end, so they landed. Geoff was waiting for them, Millie ran up to Gavin and asked if he would like to play with her later. He said yes and Geoff told her to go tell Griffon they were having people over. The four dragons from the border patrol were sent to the hospital-ish place they have set up in the kingdom.

Jack, Ryan, Ray, and Michael were invited to the dinner. Gavin was still crashing at Geoff's so of course he was going to eat dinner there. Dinner consisted of deer and goat.

"Ryan I swear to the gods, if you brought Edgar I will kill you." Ray complained.

"I learned my lesson last time I brought him. Millie wanted to play hunter." Ryan laughed remembering this.

"Gavin, you never learned their names but they are Jack and Ryan." He pointed to the corresponding dragons.

"Hello, I am Joel." Joel walked in nonchalantly.

"Joel, why are you here?" Griffon tilted her head.

"I came to see the new dragon." Joel offered his right foot like Gavin did in the morning. Gavin laughed and used his too shake Joel's.

"Nice to see a dragon with some bloody manners."

"You two are idiots." Michael took some of the goat.

"Do you have any raw meat?" Gavin asked and everyone stopped eating except Joel.

"Why?" Geoff was confused.

"In ancient cultures, the first dragons thought that eating cooked meat disgraced the animal they killed for the food." Joel turned to Gavin. "Do you feel guilt when you eat cooked meat?"

"Yes." Gavin looked confused. "I don't know why though."

"Now we have our reason why he won't eat raw meat." Joel said. Griffon left and came back with some raw goat.

Gavin smiled and ate his dinner. He found out that the Council agreed to let him stay, as long as he was with Geoff. He also found out that Ray had a head lodged in his floor from when his house was made. He named it Pat. Also, Michael and Lindsay were once mates, but something came up and they decided to stay friends, but they are like brother and sister. Ryan owns a cow named Edgar. It sometimes comes out of the hole in his cave. Jack works in a forge when he isn't by Geoff's side. He is a surprisingly good blacksmith for a water dragon. Joel has a deep understanding of Ice dragon culture. When anyone asks why, he tells them it is so he can pass it off to the Frozen Heart. Whatever the hell that means. Geoff and his family were elected to be royalty because of Geoff's level head and his logic. Michael says that Lindsay may be elected to be part of the Council.

Gavin drunk in all the knowledge he could. His grin getting wider as he found out more about his new friends.

* * *

**Hey, lets a go!**

**Until Next Time**

**-TerraSorcerer**


End file.
